Dr Frankenstein vs The menace from outer space
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Dr. Frankenstein wants to control the world with his monster, But with the help of a mad scientist from outer space he can control his monster, count Dracula, the mummy, and the wolfman. But when the mad scientist turns against Dr. Frankenstein, Dr. Frankenstein will have to everything in his power to fight against The the menace from space. Rated for horror/violence
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Frankenstein can back from the graveyard

And he was carrying a another body out of the

Graveyard, for he was creating a his monster

So he can take over the world.

Once he got to the tower

He started going to work on

He creation into the night

As he was stitching and hammering

And working on his monster.

As it was finally ready

He turned on the electricity

And turned on all the switches

As the whole room glowed,

Suddenly the electricity cut off

As a mysterious sound coming from the sky.

He quickly when over to his machine

And tested the noise but the

Noise was speaking some kind of

Language that he could not make out.

As he continued to test the noise,

The sound rattled his tower

As it grew louder.


	2. Chapter 2

While Dr. Frankenstein was distracted the sound

Coming some the sky,

Dracula was looking at the tower

Where Dr. Frankenstein was ready

To unleash his creation.

Back in lab as Dr. Frankenstein

Was trying to make out the sound,

Dracula suddenly appeared

In Dr. Frankensteins lab.

"YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Dr. Frankenstein shouted,

"I'm still dead" Dracula said laughing.

Dr. Frankenstein grabbed a wooden steak

And garlic as Dracula back away.

Then Dracula hopped on top off a

Machine taking a torch lighting

It on fire, then threw it at Frankensteins

Monster setting it on fire, including his

Tower. Dr. Frankenstein rammed the

Machine causing Dracula to fall hard on

The ground, then Dr. Frankenstein

Stapped him with the wooded

Steak over and over again, Dracula

Was in a puddle of blood as Dr. Frankenstein

Was covered in blood.

The fire was everywhere in his tower and was

Being destroyed, he jumped out the window to

The ground and escaped.

As he watched his tower being burned

Down he thought he had failed for the

Final time, When he didn't know that

A ufo was landing behind his burning

Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

The ufo landed behind the burning tower as the tower fell and crushed,

Dr. Frankenstein was about to go when he heard a voice.

"I've been watching you Dr. Frankenstein" said a stranger,

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asked.

The stranger spoke again " I'm a scientist like you from the

Black whole outer space", "and how do you know my name?"

Said ; " we know everything in space, even what

Goes on in a mind of a brilliant doctor" the stranger answered.

"So why do you confront me" asked Dr. Frankenstein;

" I need you to help me " said the stranger,

"Help? With what?" Said ;

"Destroying the world: I know you can use my help"

Said the stranger.

"What is it that you have in mind" said Dr. Frankenstein

Then the stranger began to explain his plan


	4. Chapter 4

After Dr. Frankenstein listened to what then mysterious visitor

Had to say he spoke saying " so let me get this straight: you want me

Too rebuilt my machine that Dracula destroyed, and resurrected my creation,

Dracula, the mummy, and the wolfman?" "Yes" answered the stranger.

"But what's in it for you? You must have some reason for doing this?"

He asked, "yes there is a reason, I wanted to work side by side by the

Great and powerful " said the stranger.

"Very well" he said, "but only if you'll give me credit for half of

The work" the stranger said, "but I'm doing all the work"

Dr. Frankenstein shouted, "I'm bringing life from the grave aren't I?"

The stranger said firmly; "then yes I will give you credit" said Dr. Frankenstein.

As he started to get some sleep, something wasn't right about this mysterious

Visitor from space.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dr. Frankenstein worked day and night

On rebuilding his tower and his machines, in the meantime

The stranger from space was digging up the bodies of the the mummy

And the wolfman, and got Dracula's body of the tower and helped

Dr. Frankenstein rebuild his monstrous creation.

"Why is this so important to your space people" asked Dr. Frankenstein

"I'm a scientist like your self" the stranger revealed,

As both the scientists where ready

Dr. Frankenstein pulled the switch as the

Scientist from space started to create electricity

To revive the dead monsters.

As Dr. Frankenstein watched the monsters

Slowly coming back he pulled down up the switch

All the way down then the scientist from space

Was force to use more electricity as the monsters

Came back from the grave.

As Dr. Frankenstein saw the monsters

Where alive, he also noticed that the scientist

From space was hypnotizing the monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now I'm the ruler of the world" shouted Dr. Frankenstein,

"I think not" said stranger from space as he watched the

Monsters awake from the dead; "what do you mean?

The monsters are under my control" he said.

The stranger from space laughed saying

"You fool, the monsters were never under your

Control ,You help us in our plot in taking over

The planet" ; "plot? What plot" he shouted.

"These monsters are not under your control,

They are under the my ship's control, they will destroy

Anything; even you Dr. Frankenstein" the stranger spoke

Again. "You bastard!" He shouted running toward him,

Count Dracula and the mummy caught him

By the arms, "throw him in the dungeon" said the stranger

From space, Dr. Frankenstein was helpless as he was taken away.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dr. Frankenstein was helpless in the dungeon, he saw something in the sky.

It did not look like a ufo, but he can tell in was controlling the monsters.

He built his dungeon so he knew only one way to escape, he escaped by his

Trap door, and ran into town.

When he got into town he did not get a warm welcome,

"I've come to warn you all" Dr. Frankenstein shouted to everyone.

The mayor spoke saying " police arrest that man " ;

Dr. Frankenstein was confused. "What am I being arrested for?"

Said ; " for preventing a upcoming invasion" said the mayor

Dr. Frankenstein was in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Frankenstein was taken back to the tower and the monsters were

All in the tower. "So how does feel to be a 2nd place Dr.?" Said the

Scientist from space; quickly Dr. Frankenstein grabbed a torch and

Threw it and him and the torch missed him And hit the scientist machine,

And the monsters where reacting out of control.

"You fool! What have you done! " shouted the scientist,

"What's happening to the monsters"

Said Dr. Frankenstein,

"I've lost control of the monsters, they will

Kill us all" yelled the scientists as the monsters where

Closing in on both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Frankenstein monster started to go toward Dracula,

Dracula stabbed the monster with a knife but it had do infect.

Then Dracula ripped off the monsters arm slatting blood

Everywhere; then the one arms monster knocked Dracula against

The tower wall. Dr. Frankenstein grabbed a wooden steak and

Jab it threw his heart ,Dracula's was bleeding from the mouth

As he slowly died. Dr. Frankenstein ran for the trap door

And the monster chased him. The scientist ran for the exit to

The ship but the mummy cut him off.

As then mummy was approaching him the wolfman tackled

The mummy, but the mummy got right back up then knocked

The wolfman clear across the room crashing unto a table.

Then the wolfman charged the mummy pushing the mummy

Into the flames, setting the mummy on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

As Dr. Frankenstein reached for the trapdoor the

Monster cut him off and knocked him out of the way

Of the trapdoor. Then the wolfman tackled the monster

And they both fought and struggled the knocking each other

And destroying the lab. The wolfman slashed the monster

In the stomach and the monsters belly was dripping with

Blood, then the monster knocked the wolfman across the

Room into a barb-wire and the wolfman had a serious cut

Across his side and he was bleeding bad with blood dripping

On the floor non-stop. The monster headed for Dr. Frankenstein

Again, he pulled out his gun and shot and had no effect,

He shot another five shots and still had no effect, he when

To shoot again but his gun was empty so he threw the gun.

As the monster drew closer, the wolfman push the monster

With strong force slamming the monster into the electricity

And monster dropped and never rose again.

Then the bloodied wolfman was headed toward

launching for attacking when something

Blew the wolfman's head off with blood flowing everywhere.

As Dr. Frankenstein was covered in the wolfmans blood,

The scientist revealed that himself pointing a gun at

Dr. Frankenstein saying " walk up that ramp; and don't try anything!",

As he was forced to walk; he saw a large ramp that led up into a

Ufo.


	11. Chapter 11

As they both got in the ufo Dr. Frankenstein shouted saying

"You'll never get away with this; the monsters are dead, You

Have no one to control now!". "I still have you doctor" said the

Scientist at gunpoint; "what is that spouse to mean" Dr. Frankenstein

Yelled, "your going to help me control this robot monsters" the scientist

Said pointing behind him. Dr. Frankenstein was in shock to find out

There were robot monsters of the monster, Dracula, the mummy, and

Wolfman right behind him. "How long have these been hear?" Asked

Dr. Frankenstein; "since day one of our invasion" said the scientist.

"So it is true! You are robot's from outer space" Dr. Frankenstein

"Yes, it's true and There's nothing you can do" the scientist said

When all of a sudden a wounded Frankensteins creature got in the

Ufo. "I thought you were dead; I dare not make the same mistake

Again" the scientist yelled to the creature, when the bloodied creature

Was head toward the scientist; the scientist was shooting at the creature

Without wasting a bullet but the bullets had no effect on the monster.

As the robot monsters slowly came to life Dr. Frankenstein knowest

A electric wire. He put the electric wire and set Ufo on fire.

As they were all surround by fire, Dr. Frankenstein saw a way

Out to the ramp. As he ran out the scientist grabbed his leg on the

Ramp saying " we partners need to die together", he grabbed the gun

Saying "your not my partner" he saw blowing his head off.

As he saw the blood flowing from his head he thought to himself

"He wasn't a robot he was a cyborg".

As he rolled off the ramp the Ufo went up spinning out of control,

As it went up to the sky it exploded into blood.

As a carriage came back it was the police he noticed,

"There's Dr. Frankenstein arrest him" said the town mayor;

As the hand cuffs were snapped on him Dr. Frankenstein

Shouted "what am I being arrested for". " for terrorizing our

Town and 67 people dead" said the mayor, Dr. Frankenstein

Wasn't aware that the monsters where turned loose in the city

As he was tossed into the jail carriage.

But he smiled as he looked up and said to himself

"One day this town with know the truth about how

I saved this city"

THE END


End file.
